


"Please Don't Go" Loki x Reader (SHEILD Agent)

by Miss_Marvelous



Series: Loki Laufeyson Short Fics [1]
Category: Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types, loki marvel, loki x reader - Fandom, reader insert - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Loki Marvel - Freeform, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Superheros, Marvel Universe, Marvel movies - Freeform, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:37:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Marvelous/pseuds/Miss_Marvelous
Summary: You're a SHEILD agent assigned to guard Thor's brother Loki. The two of you have started to develop a relationship that crosses the lines of guard and prisoner. When your relationship is discovered, will you be separated?





	

At some point the line between protecting Loki from the world and the world from Loki had blurred for you. Now you were being separated from him by SHEILD. You and your surly charge had been called into a meeting with Fury and several other SHEILD agents. It hadn't escaped your attention that they all had weapons holstered at their sides. When Fury's words came you understood the other agents were both armed and they'd insisted that Loki be cuffed for the meeting. "We think you've been compromised Agent ______. I'm officially, as of now, removing and transferring you to another location." You started to protest, and at the same time felt Loki tensing up next to you. You could feel the rage coiling in his muscles. Fury held up his hand. "No arguing. You've done your job admirably- better than we'd hoped. Its just that- lately we think you may be too close to the situation to see clearly."

 

_You'd been caught, just a week earlier in your quarters. It had started out as a normal day watching over him. Loki was angry over seeing you conversing with one of your fellow agents. Particularly over you brushing your fingers against the agents arm as you'd both laughed over some aspect of the job or a shared joke. It had just been a blip in your memory, a single familiar moment- but Loki seemed to remember every detail. "How tiresome for you _____, to keep watch over a god such as me, when you'd obviously much rather be charming your coworkers. Tell me, are all human women so dazzled by such loud oafish men or is it just that you personally find an intelligent partner undesirable?" You could hear the cold trail of ice in his voice as he perched himself on your couch, watching you make a pot of coffee. "Tell me, Loki" You intoned, mimicking his way of speaking, "Did this bratty prince act win you many a lady on Asguard?" You abandoned the coffee, sauntering comfortably back to the former prince. You smiled at the annoyed expression on his face, and ran your fingers through his hair and down his shoulder softly. He closed his eyes, the aggravation melting away as you touched him- giving him the attention he so badly craved. It was a reassurance that no one else could see he needed. "You worry too much." You sunk down beside him, removing your hand. His eyes snapped open at that and he turned away from you- obviously embarrassed by his own behavior. "And you flatter yourself too much." He replied, less sharply now. "I'm merely curious about-" He turned towards you again, pausing mid sentence as his eyes locked with yours. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. This was a game you knew well. You were both past the point of pretending that your relationship was just one of handler and prisoner. The gentle touches, whispered feelings, and even recently the long nights you'd spent together bound you into a much more dangerous relationship with the god than you'd ever intended. "Loki-" You began, "There's only one person in this entire compound that I would think of calling a partner, and he's the intelligent, even if he can be a huge pain in the-." You felt his hands grip your shoulders and he pulled you roughly towards him, emerald eyes flashing possessively. His mouth pressed against yours so sweetly, that you didn't stop to think about where you were or what you were doing. Your fingers had already twisted into his hair, as his hands were roaming down your sides, causing you to shiver in his arms. You could feel him smiling at his effect on you._

_The bliss was shattered when a harsh cough sounded near your doorway. You instantly drew back, untangling yourself from Loki with a feeling of horror. You had been so careful up until now. Your eyes flashed up to see a lower ranking officer- with clear disapproval on her face. "Can I help you?" Your voice came out surprisingly commanding and the look on the officers face instantly changed to a cold mask of respect that your rank required. "Some paperwork from the head office. They asked me to deliver it." You walked over taking the papers calmly. A quick glance back at Loki told you he was fuming, but controlled for the moment. Your eyes locked with the girl's before you and you remembered she was one of the people who'd lost family in the New York incident. You knew how this must look to her- a betrayal of the highest caliber-and that’s when you knew that this wasn't going to end without punishment. The girl said nothing after completing the delivery and stormed back down the hall._

That's how the two of you ended up here with a separation sentence thrust upon you both. You wanted to protest, but your throat felt hot and sticky and the words kept getting caught. "Listen, Agent_____. You've got a long career ahead of you." You could hear the warning in Fury's voice. Don't make a scene- let go now and it would all be kept quiet. You felt Loki's muscles coiling and uncoiling- you needed to say something fast before he did. You opened your mouth but before sound could escape Loki was on his feet. "And what about what she wants? You can't just…." Fury turned his eye on Loki and spoke coolly, "Actually I can. Don't forget that you're a prisoner here, and she's an Agent. And let's not pretend that this is about what she wants instead of what you want." At that, the thinly controlled rage inside Loki seemed to boil over, he snapped his cuffs- no surprise there-and you only had a minute to think before jumping between him and one of the armed SHEILD agents.

You felt a sudden pain tearing through your abdomen. You were instantly overcome by how stupid it was to shield Loki. To a god, the most this would've done was stun him. But a gun meant to stun an Asgardian could tear through human flesh. Your body felt heavy and light as you crumpled into Loki's arms and both of you to the floor. Fury was yelling for them to stand down…to get a medic, but it was all muffled background buzzing in your ears. You were sure Loki was screaming too, profanities and threats. You reached up, brushing your fingers through his dark hair like you'd done earlier, leaving a dark trail of blood on his cheek. His attention was focused on you- just like that. Whatever he was screaming was dying on his lips. You held his gaze, his eyes so beautiful they were all you could see or comprehend in this moment. They were two emeralds glowing iridescent as darkness closed around you. Then a whispered plea from his lips, "Please don't go…." The god's broken voice was the last sound you heard, as your eyes fluttered shut.


End file.
